Entropia
by GalaMD
Summary: Segunda Ley de la Termodinamica: Todo tiende al Caos. PostSin Razon AU


_Disclaimer:_ Que conste que sólo me tomo la molestia de rellenar este apartado por respeto y admiración a los que gobiernan el cotarro. XD Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Sólo lo son la inspiración y el tiempo invertido en ponerlo por escrito :D

_Spoilers: _AU. Post-Sin Razón. (sip, estoy obsesionada aunque me temo que no viviré para escribir mucho más xD).

_Pairing:_ Sólo diré una palabra: Triángulo xD

_Categoría:_ Angst, angst…ANGGGGGGGGGGGGGGST

_Advertencia:_ R.I.P. Personaje :S

_Dedicatoria_: A Hugh, Robert y Lisa (XD como si fuéramos coleguillas de toda la vida xDDD), porque su talento no conoce límites y mantienen a mis musas perpetuamente ocupadas con la espectacular química que existe entre los tres cada vez que tenemos el placer de verlos juntos en una escena. Y a David Shore, por crear, escribir y hacer evolucionar a sus personajes del modo tan impresionante en que lo hace. Gracias a todos ellos. Y, por supuesto, a los que me leen y siguen teniendo la impagable cortesía de dejar sus comentarios. YOU are the Champions, my friends :D

_BSO:_ _Never Let Go_, Josh Groban.

**ENTROPIA**

**Segunda Ley de la Termodinamica: Todo tiende al Caos.**

La primera vez juntos fue un desahogo.

Una fuerza imparable, arrasadora, como un gigantesco tsunami sobre poblaciones ya maltrechas por las tormentas tropicales para sacarlos del trance en que se habían hundido.

Él la había visto perdida, vagando sin rumbo por el cementerio. A pesar de que dudaba que coincidiera con sus expresos deseos, sus padres habían preferido darle santa sepultura, en lugar de incinerarle. Probablemente ni siquiera hubieran donado su cuerpo a la ciencia de haberlo solicitado en su testamento, convencional como era el matrimonio. Si agudizaba el oído, incluso hubiera jurado oír cómo les maldecía desde donde quiera que estuviese por haber sido enterrado en un ataúd demasiado pequeño casi con calzador, rodeado de blancas magnolias, vestido con un traje que aborrecía y afeitado. Sin la sombra de su barba parecía demasiado frágil, demasiado pálido, consumido, sin el rasgo del fuerte carácter que había cuidado con tanto esmero. No había considerado oportuno entrometerse en los preparativos del funeral; eso correspondía a la familia (¿mas acaso él no era parte de su familia?). Sin embargo, no había podido callarse respecto a un detalle. Había insistido en que el bastón debía acompañarle y su perseverancia había conmovido a Blythe hasta el punto de ceder a su desesperada petición. Se abstuvo de mencionar el último bote de vicodina, medio vacío, que había llevado en el bolsillo aquel día. Le hubieran tomado por un bromista jocoso, cuando hablaba con toda la seriedad de que era capaz. Con el mismo tacto y medidas palabras que utilizaba para comunicar a sus pacientes que el cáncer, un enemigo más terrible, más silencioso y mortífero que cualquier grupo terrorista, invadía gradualmente sus cuerpos. Encontraba lógico colocar el apoyo de noble madera y empuñadura de plata en el féretro. Especialmente cuando le había costado tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas asumir que al final se había convertido en una parte de él, y era necesario dar cierre a esa cuestión pendiente en su vida.

Tras la ceremonia y despedirse de él, tras recibir las condolencias de sus tres consternados colegas (sabía de sobra que estaba orgulloso de ellos aunque no se los hubiera demostrado lo suficiente), decidió que le era imposible regresar al piso vacío e impersonal que tenía alquilado. Necesitaba distracción, mantener la mente ocupada. Para no pensar. Para no recordar.

Como enviada para satisfacer sus plegarias, la vio. Le había extrañado la manera tan poco discreta en que se había automarginado en el funeral. Sin ser vista por sus afligidos padres, evitando la mirada acusadora de una deshecha Stacy Warner y alejada de otros colegas de la profesión que se habían personado al conocer la noticia para dar su último adiós a alguien a quien odiaban, envidiaban y/o temían. Sentada tan atrás como había podido, como un cachorro abandonado y malherido que lame sus heridas en total soledad.

Se acercó a ella. Y, descorazonados, al mirarse directamente a los ojos, vieron la verdad compartida, desnuda e innegable. Se dieron cuenta de que componían los dos lados de un espejo.

Siempre el caballero de brillante armadura, se ofreció a acompañarla a casa. Ella no aceptó verbalmente, pero tampoco mostró oposición cuando llegaron al aparcamiento y él sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiera entrar. No pareció preocupada por abandonar su lujoso coche en aquel paraíso terrenal de césped verde y ángeles marmóreos.

No hubo arrullos ni ternura ni consuelo mutuo en el roce de piel con piel, en la fricción o en el maquiavélico tango que danzaron sus lenguas. Sólo simple y puro sexo. Sabían que no era la respuesta a su problema, que éste no tenía solución, que no había forma humana de dar marcha atrás en el tiempo para evitar la desgracia. Para aliviar el dolor.

El dolor profundo que les calaba el alma y transpiraba a través del sudor, templado y salado, que destilado por cada uno de los poros de su piel en la aparente calma que siguió al frenesí, perlaba la superficie de la carcasa que constituían sus cuerpos exhaustos.

Sólo buscaban el instante de alivio que les concedía aquel tipo de intimidad, que en cualquier otro tipo de circunstancia nunca hubieran imaginado siquiera que establecerían entre ellos. Ansiaban, con la desesperación del náufrago en mar abierto, dejarse dominar, flotar inanimados, en el efímero limbo que eran los milisegundos del clímax, cuando el desenfreno y las sensaciones extremas del ahora, del ya, nublaban su juicio, borraban su memoria de todo recuerdo, de toda identidad, de toda razón. Compulsión animal, salvaje, tensión física que los empujaba al agujero negro, al vórtice en el que deseaban colarse y caer libremente, perderse, olvidar.

Olvidar que estaban solos.

Olvidar el eco de las dos salvas funestas que sesgaron la vida de aquél por el que se habían visto arrastrados a aquella espiral autodestructiva.

Olvidar que cada segundo de cada minuto de cada hora de cada día desde lo ocurrido deseaban secretamente haber sido las dianas de aquel blanco.

Porque en realidad así había sido. Ambos habían muerto con él, con el genio sin par, el talento asombroso, con el hombre de mirada cerúlea y enigmática, de sonrisa mordaz y lengua aún más corrosiva.

Aquella noche descubrieron que ellos habían muerto casi al mismo tiempo que el hombre al que amaban.

Esa revelación afloró y se enroscó como una soga alrededor de sus cuellos.

Yacían boca arriba pero distantes en la cama, un abismo de desamparo e impotencia entre ellos. No habían entrelazado sus miembros con languidez y la satisfacción de la plenitud, no se abrazaban, ni trataban tampoco de justificar o excusar su actitud.

Deseaban que la soga apretara, que asfixiara y que acabara con aquel suplicio que era sentir.

_Muerto…_

Entonces él le volvió la espalda instintivamente, casi sin tiempo para sofocar el sonido quebrado (entre un gemido y un sollozo) que brotó de lo más hondo de su garganta en el blanco insondable de la almohada.

_Solo…_

Todo él vibró, se sacudió con los espasmos del llanto contenido hasta ese momento. Era ahogarse por dentro o permitir que el desbordamiento de lágrimas lo inundara todo. Esas lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor que le apelmazaba el cabello castaño contra la frente y empapaban las sábanas. Mordió fuertemente la funda de la almohada en un pobre intento de reprimir que más lamentos quejumbrosos salieran de sus labios y cerró las manos en un puño con rabia, frustración…

_Por qué…_

_Por qué Él…_

_Por qué tenía que doler tanto…_

_Por qué nunca le había dicho nada…_

Notó dos manos cálidas ascender a lo largo de su espalda. Trató de hacerse un ovillo, y en posición fetal siguió llorando. Como un niño pequeño, asustado por sus terrores nocturnos. Sólo que esta vez no se trataba de una alucinación o una mala pasada de su imaginación, su peor miedo era real, tangible, y se clavaba en el centro del pecho como un puñal con cada inspiración. Quizás si no respiraba… pasaría.

En el ensimismamiento de su propio pesar no había alcanzado a escuchar el llanto del otro alma solitaria, suave pero sangrante, al otro lado de la cama. Dedos trémulos esbozaron el contorno de sus escápulas y lo atrajeron con una fuerza casi sobrehumana para alguien de su complexión y la estatura. Se aferraba a él en un abrazo angustiado, como si fuera su salvavidas, el último resquicio de cordura que le quedaba, como si al dejarle ir estuviera perdiéndose a sí misma.

Sintió lágrimas que no eran suyas y la calidez de un aliento extraño en el espacio entre los hombros. El cosquilleo de sus mechones ondulados y la respiración entrecortada. Su dolor y el suyo propio, hijos del mismo infortunio. Sin vergüenza, sin reparos, sin preguntas…entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y les dio un suave apretón.

_No estaba solo…_


End file.
